<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one of us wears the socks, the other drives a motorcycle by froggieyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982703">one of us wears the socks, the other drives a motorcycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama'>froggieyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rarepair week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, HQrarepairweek2020, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Motorcycles, Socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi loves wearing thigh highs</p>
<p>terushima loves seeing him in them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rarepair week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one of us wears the socks, the other drives a motorcycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the last day of the rarepair week! </p>
<p>i didn't finish day six, but i'm happy with how well i did otherwise. no stopping, though, bc i'm on to kagetsuki week.</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Terushima learned about Yamaguchi, after the fact that he was shy, was that he always wore patterned socks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>On their first date, Yamaguchi sported knee-high socks with milk cartons on them, face going red when Terushima complimented them. The more they hung out, the cuter the socks got. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terushima was banned from going to Karasuno, but in Yamaguchi’s third year he was allowed to pick him up, just once, a week before his graduation. He waited outside the school’s gates on his motorbike, fiddling with his phone. He could hear the volleyball club having their last meetup. It was just novelty, really. His boyfriend had organised a farewell party, refusing to let go of the club without a proper send-off.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yamaguchi came out, Terushima almost choked on his own spit. He’d filled out, since his first year, and now those gorgeous legs were covered by thigh-high socks that hugged his muscles. The rest of the club, including their very cute manager, was in casual dress, but Terushima couldn’t tear his eyes away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s shy smile had moulded into a confident grin over the years, and the one he was wearing told Terushima all he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tease!” he called, causing all of the now-third years to look directly at him. The shortie, Hinata, pointed and yelled something obscene, his eyes bouncing between Yamaguchi and Terushima until his brain cells connected the dots.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The playboy from Johzenji?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tsukishima scoffed, giving a short wave to Terushima before dragging his boyfriend away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s not a playboy, Sho, he just looks like one. He likes me way too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to complain and say it wasn’t true, but it most definitely was. They hadn’t really said the word ‘love’ much, but there was no other way to describe it. As soon as Yamaguchi graduated, they were going to move into a flat together, adopt a dog, and save up to go on holidays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ‘dashi, ready to go?” Terushima grinned, offering the spare helmet out to his boyfriend. Yamaguchi’s face tinted pink. He gave Hinata a hug, and then Yachi for good measure, before taking the helmet and sliding onto the back of Terushima’s motorbike. His body was warm against Terushima’s, pretty legs caging the other’s in, as he kissed Terushima’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Yamaguchi’s helmet was on, Terushima kicked up the stand and sped away. Yamaguchi’s arms tightened around his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the life he wanted to live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Years later, when they were doing some spring cleaning, Terushima found those same thigh highs stuffed in the back of their wardrobe. They were dusty and beginning to fall apart, but he couldn’t find the courage to throw them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tadashi, come look at what I found.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tadashi wandered into the room, quickly noticing the socks in Terushima’s hands. Even though he didn’t need them anymore; there was an entire drawer in their wardrobe just full of his socks, the look in his eyes told Terushima he’d never throw them away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I used to love these, but then they started to wear,” he giggled, “because of you. So I threw them back here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rest in peace,” Terushima joked, bowing his head, “you were the first pair, but certainly not the last, to be destroyed in the name of love.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tadashi hit him over the head with a sock and nudged him with his foot. Despite the years, he still liked to wear thigh highs, just to tease his boyfriend. The ones he was wearing were cute, a cat design with the faces snug against his still-toned thighs. Terushima pulled him down, leading him straight into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want these ones destroyed too,” he whispered into Tadashi’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never seen Tadashi take his socks off faster.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61rqvOx%2BbEL._AC_UL1077_.jpg &lt;- yamaguchi's socks at the end there</p>
<p>i'm v soft for teruyama and i need to write them more</p>
<p>kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>